


Lay Me Down

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, philinda banter, they finally share that bottle of Haig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Phil and Melinda share a bottle of Haig on the roof of the Lighthouse.  One thing leads to another, and... well. You know.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zi for being an amazing help to me and making this more readable, and always being willing to listen to me rant about my sad Philinda feels, the potato version of Phil Coulson, or whatever random things are on my mind regarding AoS. You're the best, Zi, and thank you so much for all your encouraging words. :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Sam Smith. It's the latest song to send me on a sad spiral of my Philinda feels, so I figured I might as well name a fic after it.

After the Shield Christmas party, Melinda and Phil snuck up to the upper levels of the Lighthouse with a bottle of Haig and a stack of blankets to keep them warm. 

The view from up here was gorgeous- it was a cool clear night and the lake reflected every star in the night sky.

Melinda stood watching Phil lay out a couple of blankets for them to sit on, noticing how great his ass looked in his jeans. She was thoroughly enjoying _that_ sight too.

Phil caught her staring. “Enjoying the view?” he teased.

She scoffed, but was glad her cheeks were already flushed from the cold or else he would’ve seen her blush. “You wish, Coulson.”

“Come on, May. You were checking me out _._ Just admit it.” He was smirking.

Melinda shook her head. 

“Really?” he asked skeptically. “Not even a little bit?”

She narrowed her eyes at him defiantly. “Fine. Maybe a _little_ bit.”

They settled in between the layers of blankets, sitting close enough to keep each other warm, but not quite touching. Phil cracked open the bottle of whiskey and they each took a swig drinking straight from the bottle. 

“Now I know why Fury didn’t want to give this up,” May said, appreciating the smooth liquor.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just sipping whiskey and enjoying each other’s company. It didn’t take too long before they were both feeling the effects of the alcohol though and they started chatting. 

As usual, the talk eventually turned to past missions. This time related to Phil’s time with the Avengers.

Melinda laughed when he told the story of one of his first conversations with Captain America. “Stop _lying_ , Phil.”

“I swear to God, Melinda. I fangirled so hard, and I was so embarrassed.”

She shook her head, still chuckling. “Every time you tell this story, the details change.”

“The only reason I didn’t tell you the truth before is because I was embarrassed enough by geeking out in front of Captain America. I didn’t want you to think I was stalking Cap.”

“There’s still no way you would’ve told him you watched him while he was sleeping,” she said dubiously.

Phil chuckled and threw up his hands in mock defeat. “Fine. Don’t believe me.” 

“Come on,” she laughed again. “Even _you_ aren’t that much of a nerd.”

He surprised her suddenly when he leaned in close to her unexpectedly. His face was barely an inch from hers, and she could see the stubble on his face. Phil was gone as quickly as he had appeared, now settling back with the bottle of Haig in his possession. 

“Hey!” said swatting his arm as he took a big swig. “Don’t drink it all.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Phil grinned. “I’m afraid of what you’d do to me if I did.”

Melinda rolled her eyes at him, holding out a hand for the bottle, but he jerked the bottle away from her at the last second to tease her.

“Phil!” She reached for the bottle again, but he was still playing keep away. “Give it!”

They both laughed as he avoided her reaching hands for a few more tries, holding the bottle just out of her grasp. 

In one swift move, she swung a leg over his lap and straddled him, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she reached for the Haig with her other hand. She snatched the half-empty bottle from his grasp and took a sip before smiling at him victoriously.

Their eyes met and they both seemed to realize she was on top of him, his hand resting on her thigh. Emboldened by the alcohol, she suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Their laughter faded as she leaned closer and closer. 

She suddenly found herself pressing her lips against his, and cupping his stubble covered cheek in her hand. She broke the kiss after just a couple of seconds, apologizing. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

And then he was kissing her, his fingers threading through her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His other hand came up to rest on her hip, and below the hem of her t-shirt, she could feel his fingertips brushing against her skin. She gasped in surprise from the cold touch.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked her, ever the gentleman. 

Melinda shook her head. “Your hands are just cold,” she explained with a gentle smile, tipping his head up so their lips could meet again.

His lips parted under hers, and she took the invitation to deepen the kiss, teasing him with her tongue. She put her hands under the collar of his jacket and helped him shrug it off and toss it aside before they did the same with her jacket. Their shirts followed shortly after, and Melinda shivered in the chilly air as she was left in just her bra and jeans.

Phil’s hands were on her again, this time roaming up her back and down her sides as her hands worked on his belt buckle. 

Before she could undo the zipper, he caught her hand. “Melinda. Before we go any further, are you sure you want to do this?”

She smiled. “I think we’ve danced around this for too many years, Phil. I’m done playing games, so unless you want to stop….?”

He kissed her in response, and she finally got his fly undone, breaking the kiss long enough to tug his pants and boxers down his thighs. Phil hissed as the cold air hit him, but his dick was already half-hard from their makeout session. He covered up quickly with one of the extra blankets to keep warm against the cold.

She backed up, tugging his pants down a little at a time until they were completely off before she stood and removed her own pants to add to the pile of clothes. 

Phil adjusted his blanket to cover them both, and in just her underwear, she straddled his thighs again, realizing only then how damp the crotch of her panties were.

She kissed him again, both of them more insistent now with their clothes off. His fingers were under the band of her underwear, but he never went any further. “Phil,” she breathed between kisses. “I _want_ you to touch me.”

He trailed his fingers further down, and Melinda’s back arched as his fingers found her clit. Suddenly her bra was unhooked and his mouth was on one of her nipples, sucking playfully a few times before nipping his way back up to her neck and jaw, his stubble rough against her soft skin. His hand was still between her legs, fingers teasing her.

Melinda reached between them, taking his cock in her hand. He was rock hard now, and she pumped her hand the length of his shaft a few times, wrapping an arm around his neck as she kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, he was breathing heavy, hips jerking upward with each pump of her hand. 

“Wait,” he managed to say in a strangled voice as he caught her wrist to stop her. 

“What?” she asked in confusion.

“You first,” he said with a grin.

May cocked an eyebrow. No one had ever told her that before, and honestly? It turned her on even more. She rolled off of him, tugging on his arm in an invitation to follow. 

Phil’s eyebrows were raised in surprise. “I figured you’d want to be on top.”

“I trust you,” she said, running a hand over his bicep. 

He tugged off her underwear gently before positioning himself above her, his erection hot and firm against her thigh. “Are you sure, Mel? You’re sure this is ok?” Phil’s eyes were full of concern, wanting to make sure she was alright before going any further despite his own obvious wanting.

She smiled up at him, caressing his cheek. “Believe me, Phil - if I didn’t want to have sex with you, we wouldn’t have even gotten this far.” Melinda kissed him softly. “Besides, it’s a gorgeous night. We’re alone for the first time in ages,” she kissed him again, deeper this time. “Let’s not waste any more years apart.”

He smiled down at her, and this time he initiated the kiss - starting with her mouth before kissing and nipping his way down her neck then her stomach, before disappearing beneath the blanket covering them.

Phil settled between her thighs, lifting one leg gently to rest over his shoulder. She could feel his breath on her and shuddered in anticipation. He chuckled in response, before licking around her opening and then up to her clit. She moaned softly when he inserted first one finger and then another one, as his tongue continued between her folds.

Her hands fisted in the blankets, and she couldn’t help but squirm under him as he brought her closer and closer to her release. She was close, but suddenly he was gone from between her thighs. She whined as he left her, but suddenly he was kissing her neck again, grinding against her hip.

Melinda caught his face in her hands, “ _Phil._ ” She wanted him, needed him, and he knew what she was asking.

He was above her in a moment, easing into her slowly, giving her time to adjust to him, and she shifted her hips giving him a better angle.

Their foreheads rested against each other as they both panted for breath. When she was ready, she kissed him, giving an unspoken signal, and they started moving slowly together. Her hands roamed his back, and he was teasing one of her nipples between his fingers. There were soft kisses, on her lips, down her neck, and on her shoulders. 

Phil put an arm behind her knee, pulling her leg up higher, and she hooked it around his waist. Melinda had just enough clarity to think this is what people meant when they said ‘making love.’ This wasn’t just a casual fuck. They cared about each other, maybe even loved each other. At least she knew she loved him. She hoped he loved her, too.

As they both got closer to their orgasm, their hands grabbing at any skin they could find, and she knew they were both on the edge. She grabbed his wrist and moved his hand back down between her legs.

Melinda moaned at the contact.. “Phil. _Please_ ,” she said between ragged breaths.

He picked up the pace, and she shifted her hips, meeting him with every thrust. After just a couple of more thrusts, she came undone as her orgasm washed over her, Phil’s name on her lips.

Melinda was still riding the high of her orgasm, her nails digging into his shoulders, as he came soon after her. His forehead came to rest against hers as they both caught their breath, arms still wrapped tight around the other. 

After a few seconds, he rolled to the side, laying beside her and pulling her close. They lay there for a while, her head on his chest and wrapped in each other’s arms beneath the blankets.

Phil cleared his throat. “Melinda, that was…”

“Long overdue?” she asked.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Definitely.”

She traced patterns on his chest with her fingertips, lightly caressing the scar over his heart as they lay looking out at the lake, and Melinda couldn’t help but wonder if she should say what was on her mind.

Before she could decide, Phil was speaking once again. “I just want you to know that I love you.”

Her heart felt like it was in her throat; she had been right, he did love her.

“I’ve loved you for decades - since we were in the Academy together. I almost asked you out, _so many times._ And then the timing was never right. We both had other priorities, other people, but I still loved you through it all.”

She shifted, propping her chin on his chest so she could see his face. His gaze was impossibly soft, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. 

“Then we went through the last few years, and you were there by my side through it all as my right hand. My best friend. My only _true_ friend.” He ran his fingers lightly over her shoulder. “And then I realized last year that I didn’t just love you as a friend, but I was _in love_ with you, Melinda. I _am_ in love with you.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m in love with you, too, Phil,” Melinda said before she kissed him softly and settling against his chest once more.

It may have taken them thirty years, but they had finally taken a step forward. Tomorrow they would have to figure out what their relationship would look like going forward. But for tonight it was enough to just know they were in love, to be her in the starlight, holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a fun, sweet Philinda fic because those two idiots love each other, and I'm still sad we never got more of them. But that's what fanfic is for, right?
> 
> \-----
> 
> I'm still new to writing smut, so if you have suggestions on how I could do it better, I'm open to advice.


End file.
